DELETED
by bitexbrittany
Summary: AU:Something happens to Alice that changes her life. Alice now needs Bella the most. Jasper helps her deal with it. While Bella has problems of her own. She's starting to fall for Edward Masen. How will they deal with all off it?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Everyone is human. Something happens to Alice during the summer that changes her life. She needs Bella more than ever. Jasper starts to help Alice get over what happened. While all this is going on Bella has her own problems too. She's starting to fall in love with Edward Masen, the guy every body knows. Edward isn't the one who dates every girl but he does date. Will Alice and Bella deal with their problems?**

**WARNING: This story is an A/U story. All the characters are probably going to be very OOC. If its a big deal, just dont read it. Thanks.**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.**

**Chapter One.**

I detested the word 'love'. Every time I heard it, it gave me the chills.

Alice thought she was in love once with a guy named Michael. He treated her nice, for the most part at least. Michael started fights with her. It was awful. And then one night they went to this place for a date and he raped her. He bruised her, badly. She called me crying. I could barely make out the words. But I knew I had to go over to her house. Something was wrong.

When I got there she was sitting on her couch. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. She was a mess. I took her in my arms and held her for the rest of the night. She told me the story and I was so furious. It made me so emotional sitting there with her. It was like some movie you would see on t.v. Only it was real.

I wrapped her around in a blanket and walked downstairs to get the large bucket of chocolate ice cream. My mother would disapprove of my actions tonight. But I really don't care what she thinks. Not tonight anyway. Tonight is all about Alice. Nothing is going to change that. I got two spoons and ran upstairs.

We sat there, eating ice cream and talking the night away. That's what we always do. When ever one of us needs the other one, we go to their houses and try to make them feel better. It's always been like that. I wouldn't change it for the world. Mary Alice Brandon will always be there for me. And I, Isabella Marie Swan will always be there for her. And that's that.

The next morning we told Alice's mom and she filed a report. I called the place where Alice and I work and said we needed the day off. He asked if there was something wrong and I told him it was a family emergency. The was nothing else to that conversation.

The whole day was busy. But I was with Alice the whole time. I told my mom I needed to be with her so she let me go. My mom understood our friendship. It was special, no doubt about it.

My mother helped me through alot of stuff. She has always been there. When we first moved here I went to her and told her everything. Even though I'm a junior and parted away from my mom, I still talk to her. Sometimes that is. She can get really annoying sometimes.

So can my father. He likes to have fun. He isn't like your normal dad who is strict and makes you do this and that. He's a child at heart. Well that's what he says. My dad likes to embarrass me. But either way, they are still family.

Michael, the guy who raped Alice, and his family had to move away. I'm not sure what happened exactly but they moved one day and we never saw him again. Which is a good thing, of course. He caused Alice pain. Way too much to handle.

It's been two weeks since the whole Michael deal. We didn't really talk about it.We were on our way to work. We worked at the cashier at Paige's. I loved it because Alice's lane was right next to mine. We had to wear ugly red apron things with a plastic name tag saying _Hello! I'm Bella, How can I help you?_ We took alot of pictures on our break so we can have memories. I have a collection of all of the pictures we have taken here. I take my camera with me most days. It just depends on what I'm wearing.

I walked in with her right beside me. We went to our lanes and turned on the light. This is how every day goes. Go there, check people's items out, take a break, check more items out and then go home. It really didn't bother me. I got money to spend when I go to the mall.

I didn't have to ask my mom or dad for any money. It's not like they would give it to me any way. They would say I need to earn it, or some bull crap like that. They want me to live the life _they_ want. It's completely retarded if you ask me.

Ah, One o'clock had finally come. Time for our break. We packed ourselves a little lunch bag.

We took the bag and went outside. That's where we sometimes have our breaks. Out by the bench. If we don't eat out here we go to the back room.

Alice and I talked most of the time. Tomorrow is our first day of school. We're juniors this year. Very exciting. I'm suppose to go over to her house and help with her clothes and stuff. Typical Alice. I am actually quite excited for tomorrow. I have a feeling something's going to happen.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The annoying clock is going off. I groaned. It's too early.

I walk to the bathroom and take a quick shower. Letting the water wake me up. If I didn't keep rubbing my eyes I would have fallen asleep. I got tired of standing so I decided the shower was done.

After I wrapped myself in a towel I went to my room. What should I wear? This was the one thing I hated about the first day. You have to try and make yourself look good.

I grabbed my blue tee-shirt and jeans and put them on. I straightened my hair and threw on my shoes to run to Alice's.

She was standing in her closet going through all her clothes. Alice held out two shirts. One red, one pink.

"Pink." I told her. She looked good in that color.

She grabbed a pair of pants and slipped them on. The clock read 7:45. The perfect time to leave for school. We ran to her car and drove off.

I started to get nervous. I was trying to find some music on the radio. There was some things I liked but I kept on twisting the dial.

"Bella! Calm down! You're going to twist the thing off." Alice told me, snapping me out of my daze.

"Sorry." I mumbled and settled on the station it was on.

She pulled up into the school and found a parking spot. The place was crowded.

All the kids catching up with friends. Our school population wasn't small. But yet it wasn't big either.

It was just the right size. Well that's what I thought any way. I opened my door and stepped out. This is it. No turning back.

I looked around. There was the group of preps. The group of jocks. The group of nerds. And then there was _the _group. They weren't preps, jocks, nerds, or anything at that. They were popular. Yes they were. I really don't know how to describe it.

I was standing next to Alice. Waiting to see if she was ready to go or not. I sighed." Well, here goes nothing"

Then we were off. We were separated while we got our schedules. I had Homeroom, Family and Consumer Sciences, P.E, Music, Lunch, Literature, Biology, and then TBG.

I only had to take two regular classes for the first two grading periods and then I switched.

I went to go find Alice. She grabbed my schedule from my hand.

"Dang it." She said.

I looked at her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed." We only have one class together. It's Family and Consumer Sciences."

I took both papers."Hey at least we get lunch together."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course."

We walked to our homerooms. Her's was directly across from mine. "Bye." I said as I opened the door to go in.

"Bye." And then we walked into our classes.

I didn't even pay attention. I was zoned out. This class was taking forever. It needed to be next hour.

The bell rang. Finally. I walked over to Alice's class and we walked together.

The teacher spent the whole hour giving us papers. She gave us the rules, what we need, and all that other stuff. Blah Blah Blah.

It was time for Gym. Goody. I'm actually good at it. I use to fall down all the time, but I trained myself and I don't fall as much.

The teacher explained the rules to us. She said we will be dressing tomorrow. So we needed gym clothes.

I saw Edward Masen talking to some guy. It was none of my business so I didn't pay attention.

He's dates, yeah. But he's not a play boy like most guys here. I'm not getting into it.

The school day finally ended and Alice and I drove to work. We did our daily routine and turned on the lights.

I was distracted by the customers I had. So when Alice came up to me I about had a heart attack.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Come there when you're like gets free." She told me and stalked off.

And of course, since she left, all the people came to my line So it was a while until I was finally free.

I walked to the restrooms. When I walked in I saw Alice. Her eyes were all red and puffy, like they were the night she told me about Michael.

She looked at me. "What? What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Look." She whispered. Alice handed me a stick that had a pink line going across the circle.

"Oh God." I looked up at her. "Oh no. Oh God."

I was in shock.

"It's wrong." I whispered. "There must be a mistake with it."

"Then these are wrong too." She stuck out her hand. In it was three sticks like the similar one I had just seen.

"Oh God, Alice." I pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

_There it is. Chapter one. What did you think? If it's too fast or too slow let me know. It gets better, I promise!_

_Tell me what you think._

_I'll update this faster if you guys review [:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Not many reviews, but oh well. I like this story.**

**Thanks to: Rainy Day In The Pines, luver of darkness, Deathly-3, GoodnightMoon7, Marybelle, ShellaBella, and AliceCullen69 for reviewing. [:**

**Here's chapter twoooo.**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.**

**Chapter Two.**

I was still shocked. I guess I just couldn't get around it. Alice, who was only seventeen is now pregnant. None other by the guy who hurt her. I was the only one who knew. And I didn't plan on telling any one. She hasn't even told her mom yet. It's just so hard to believe.

The weirdest thing happened Wednesday at work. We did our regular routine. Then Jasper Whitlock came here, to her lane and talked to her. He only had two bottles of coke but it took him over ten minutes to get them. He was sitting there, flirting with her! Totally shocking if you ask me.

Ever since then he's come in there almost every day to see her. Sometimes, when we had out breaks, he would sit with us. We became friends. Jasper even hung out with us at school. He was one of the kids who hung out with Edward. They were close. I'm sure they were brothers to each other, like Alice and I are like sisters.

Jasper started giving her notes. It would be a index card folded in half and it would say something little. He would put it in her apron, her pockets, on the cash register, and where ever else he could put it. Today she got a note that read:

_Meet me outside before your break. _

_-Jasper._

"Bella, I'll be right back. I'm going to see what he wants. It won't be long." It wasn't a surprise that she had said that. I just kept on looking out the window at where they sat on the bench. Alice's black hair blowing in the wind, her laughing. She actually looked happy.

Alice was always happy when Jasper was around. He made her smile. After a week of spending time with him, we met up at her house and talked about him. Alice thought he was extremely cute. She had said once that she wished she wasn't pregnant.

"Ugh. I wish... I just wish I never gone out with Michael. I wish I wasn't pregnant. Maybe then... Just maybe would Jasper like me." She told me that night.

It really upset me. She was putting herself down. "It wouldn't matter. Jasper would like you either way. I don't think it matters that you are to him." I told her.

"Whatever. If I told him, he would stop hanging out with us."

I rolled my eyes at the thought. I knew that wasn't true. He'd still hang out with us.

Alice came in the door. She was smiling, maybe the biggest one she has smiled. She looked happy.

Jasper came in behind her. I saw that he held a note.

He gave it to her. The look on her face was priceless. I would have killed to read the note at this moment. I wanted to know what made her like that.

She looked at me. Moving her body barely so I could see what it said.

_Go out with me on Friday?_

Alice looked at me. " What should I do?" She mouthed.

"Tell him." I mouthed back. If she was going to go out with him, might as well tell him.

She turned back at him. "I need to tell you something..." She began.

I wanted to listen but I heard a man clear his throat behind me. I turned back. Ugh! As if he was waiting until I need to hear something.

"I... I'm pregnant." She looked down." I was... forced to... He hurt me... I didn't have a ... I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to go out with me now."

I turned back to the screen for the total. It rang up to two hundred dollars. I looked at how much stuff he had. He only had a jar of peanut butter, bread, and some milk.

"Oops." I cleared the screen and did it right. The man paid and left.

Finally, now I can see what's going on. Alice was still looking down. Jasper was staring at her.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Jasper whispered something in her ear and she smiled. I guess that cleared it all up. Alice nodded. Jasper smiled and left. She turned to me. I gave her an encouraging smile.

I waited up all night Friday to hear about her date with Jasper. He took her to some restaurant and paid for everything. She said the place was nice. She also said that he was nice to her. Not forcing or rude. Or anything else like... _him. _

Alice said he treated her with respect. Like she was a human being. And the last thing she said was that he told her he really liked her and didn't want to rush things or hurt her.

"Alice... you need to...well... tell your mom." I told her.

She looked at me and sighed. "I know, but I don't want to."

"It's for the best.."

"Well, you're coming with me." She grabbed my hand.

We sat the table for dinner. Afterwords she is going to tell her. We all ate in silence. It was taco salad so the only thing we heard was the crunching of the tacos. Alice and I sat on one side of the table. Michelle, Alice's mom, got up to take the dishes.

"Mom, wait a second." She said. "I need to tell you something."

Her mom looked at her and sat back down. "Go own.."

There was a silence. She had no clue what her daughter was about to say to her.

She looked at me, then at Alice. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

Another silence before Alice got the courage. "I'm..." A pause.."Pregnant." She whispered.

Her mom looked like she had just been slapped. Didn't see that coming. "Excuse.. me?"

"I said I'm pregnant." She said again, a little bit longer.

Her mom was angry, that much you can tell. She didn't say anything, only walked up to her room.

_Not as long as the first one. But I want the other chapters to be longer so I tried to make this short. Now, I know this would never happen, blah blah blah. Just bare with me, okay?  
Review and tell me what you think.. and if I should continue this ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ehh, I didn't put much effort in this chapter like I would my others. And I'm sorry.  
Well My reason is because my friend about killed herself and I've been moody about it.  
And tomorrow is my birthday and My mom will probably fight with me.**

**But on the bright side; I get the Twilight series tomorrow. And I have a "Vegetarian Vampire" Shirt on the way [:**

**Forgive my crappiness.**

**Yes, this is very short. I'm sorry.**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.**

**Chapter Three.**

Alice's mom was still pretty mad, but not as mad as she was the night we told her. It took a long time for Alice to convince her to keep the baby. She said it was wrong to kill someone. It's going to be difficult, that's all I can say.

Ah, another day of gym. Wonderful.

It was a fitness pre test we had to take before we began the fitness room. I was sitting on the bleachers. Edward was sitting by me.

Proper this... Correct way to that. Easy. I had to take this same test last year, and I passed it. So that was easy.

We had 10 minutes left for class. We were aloud to talk since everyone was done.

It was actually kind of strange when Edward turned around to me and started talking.

"Hey Bella" He said.

I wonder what he wants. Probably just to mess with me. "Hello, Edward."

He was about to say something but the bell rang. I hurried off to my class.

Music was really boring. The teacher made us clap our hands then pat our legs while we copied her.

We all looked retarded clapping and patting while we sang.

"Fe." Then she would nod. Telling us to do it.

"Fe." We all copied her.

"Fe Fi."

"Fe Fi."

"Fe Fi Fo."

"Fe Fi Fo."

And then there was that one line that made every body stop.

"A coomalata coomalata, coomala vesta."

She knew we wouldn't do that but she continued.

I gathered my books and went to my locker after that class. Now I just have to wait for Alice. She came around the corner with Jasper by her side.

Gosh, do they ever have time apart. We walked to lunch together.

We got our lunches, which was pizza and fries, and sat down at our table. It was only Alice, Jasper and me today.

I was about to sit down after I got a drink when I felt someone tap my shoulders.

It was Edward. He was standing there, smiling at me.

"Mind if I join you guys, today?" He asked.

I just stared. What was I suppose to say. He was friends with Jasper, so... I just nodded and sat down.

He sat down in the chair between Jasper and I.

It was actually funny how good our conversations went. It made me smile.

Now every day at lunch he sits with us. Sometimes it's actually hard to get a word in.

But one day, Edward said something that really made Alice go off.

"Alice, I'm really sorry about what happened. And about you're baby too."

Alice just looked at him. She was angry, you could tell. Someone found out about her secret, when there was only supposed to be four people who knew about it.

"W- Who'd you hear that f-from?" She asked.

"Rosalie Hale, you know, the popular blond. She said she heard her dad say it when your mom called in about gym."

"How in the... What in the ... GOD!" She went to make a run for it but I grabbed her arm.

"No Alice, stay."

She shook her head. "No." She whispered.

I grabbed her in my arms and started walking to the restrooms. We were about to exit when we heard a voice louder than all of them.

"SLUT!" Someone screamed.

I turned around, it was none other than the famous Rosalie Hale.

Violence is not the answer. Violence is not the answer. I had to keep chanting that to myself.

Rosalie started laughing. Everyone else joined in with her. All except Alice, Jasper, Edward and me.

It made me so mad.

I couldn't control my temper anymore.

"Rosalie, Shut the hell up. You don't know what happened. She was raped. Alice is not some slut!" I grabbed Alice's hand and ran out to the bathroom.

I grabbed a paper towel and started blotting away Alice's tears.

"Forget her Alice, She's not ever worth it."

The bell rang, telling us to go back to class but I stayed there with Alice.

I'd never leave her. As long as she needed my help , I'll be there for her.

_It's short, I know. Sorry! I wanted to at least try to get something up today since I won't update tomorrow. _

_I'll update Thursday! If I get the chapter done._

_Ha ha, I was sitting on the bleachers and we were all talking about vampires. And one of my friends go "Vampires are gay."  
And she said that to my friend Heaven and Heaven goes. "Hot Horny Vampire Sex?"  
And Kaylee heard it and yells. "Does that mean I'm gay!?" It was the funniest thing I had ever heard._

_Tell me if you liked it and want me to continue[:_


	4. Chapter 4

**Got me my Twilight Collection [:  
Happy as can be.  
I am in so much pain. I ran ten laps in eight minutes and I'm aching.  
I'll try to update tonight.  
And if you have an idea for this or any other stories of mine, tell me.**

**And, I have a poll up..**

**NOW, CHAPTER FOUR!**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.**

**Chapter Four.**

The bell rang once more. It was now ninth period, TBG, the last one. I helped Alice wash her face and wipe away her tears so we could go.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. They weren't as red as they were when we first got there, but they were still red.

Alice could be with Jasper this period, and he would cheer her up. He always knew how to cheer her up.

And for me.. Well I was excited to see Edward. I couldn't wait for some reason. For what ever reason that was, I didn't care.

We walked out of the bathroom to our lockers. We got our stuff and headed to our class rooms.

She still looked depressed.

"Try and smile for me. I'll see you after class, bye." And I walked in the room.

Edward was sitting at a desk next to an empty one. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back and went over to the desk that was by him.

"Hey." He said when I sat down.

"Hi." I was happy. I had been stuck in a room with a sad Alice for two class periods. Each are forty-three minutes. So that was eighty-six minutes and then there was the passing periods. Dang.

The bell rang and the teacher came in. Everyone got quiet.

I seen a piece of paper be put on my desk. It was from Edward.

I opened it up.

_Bella,_

_Would you like to go to a party with me tonight?_

I looked at him. He was waiting for an answer.

I took a minute to think about it. Why would he want me to go with him?

**Um... Why me? **

I mean, I would love to go with you, but there are so many prettier girls out there than me.. 

I folded the paper up and slid it over to his desk.

My eyes stayed where they were while he wrote back.

He handed it to me once he was done.

He has really good hand writing for a guy, maybe even better than me.

_Because Bella, I want __you__ to go not those "prettier girls than you" _

I rolled my eyes. Whatever.

**I'll go Edward, but if this is some sick joke of yours...**

He wrote back quick.

_It's not a sick joke. I really want you to go. You're very interesting and not like other girls. _

Was he saying he liked me? Or something offensive?

**Okay, okay. When is it?**

I looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. He wasn't so I passed it to Edward.

_Eight. I'll pick you up at seven, if that's okay?_

That means I'll have four hours to do everything I need.

**Yeah, that's fine. So who's party is it?**

I was actually curious now.

_Emmett McCarty's. Rosalie's boyfriend. I know you don't like her and all, but we'll stay out of her way._

You have got to be kidding me.

**Ugh...**

More than likely she'll be there.

_It'll be fine, I promise._

I guess I can give it a try.

**Okay, but if I can't handle it, take me home. Okay?**

There's going to be problems. I can feel it now.

_Of course. I'm glad you're coming with me._

I turned back to him and smiled. This was going to be interesting.

I took out my book. There was only ten minutes left, but still, I need to do something.

I couldn't wait to go to that party. I know that Rosalie will be there, but I get to spend time with Edward.

And that's what I wanted.. To get to know him more, hang out with him..

The bell rang. I stood up to go meet Alice.

She was standing there with Jasper, saying there goodbyes.

Once they gave each other a hug we walked off to her car.

I guess she sensed my happiness.

"What happened?" She asked. Alice could always tell when something happens. **;D**

So many things. How could I begin.

"I'm going to a party with Edward tonight." I told her. Shrugging like it's no big deal.

"I see, who's party?" Oh dang.

She isn't going to like this.

"Emmett McCarty's..." I began. "Rosalie's boyfriend."

I waited for her to yell or something. But she never did. I looked over at her.

"Edward said we will stay away from her, and if I can't control it, he'll take me home." I told her.

I got out the note. At the stop light she read it.

She looked happy when she gave it back.

"What? What's got you so.. cheerful?" I asked.

I had a bad feeling about this.

She screamed, "Oh, my god! You're going to a party with Edward Masen!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that big of a deal."

She smiled. "Sure."

"It's not." I tried to hide my smiled.

"Mmm.. Okay."

Alice pulled me up to my house, dropping me off.

I checked to make no one was home.

I ran into the house. I needed to hurry. So many things to do, so little time.

"I'm going to a party with Edward Masen!" I screamed, smiling and showing all of my happiness.

_Blah. blah blah. This is gay, I know.  
I have no ideas to put in this story._

_So give me some???_

_Something funny to enlighten yours and my mood._

_So we were playing pictionary about the Holocaust.. And 'Melvin' drew a picture of hands and it looked like the hands holding the apple on the cover of Twilight  
And I was trying to figure it out.. And I yell, "TWILIGHT" And Every body looked at me. It was embarrassing.  
_

_Such an idiot, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK[;_


	5. ATTENTIONN, Moving this story

Haha,

Hi.

So, I'm rewriting this story.

and i'm going to try to make the chapters longer, and more interesting.

i was going through the chapters, and rereading them. And that whole time I was mentally smacking myself for being so lame back then.

So I'm going to repost them, but the name of the story will be the same for right now ; A Girl Like Me.

...i'm keeping this story up for a little bit longer, so that people can get the message, but the name of it will be DELETED.

thank you guys for your support.

so, go head over there for the new story.

ps. sorry about all these errors, i'm in a hurry.

k,bye. :D


End file.
